A Dark New World
by Veronica Barton
Summary: Chapter two, is here for you, although it's strange, it will have to do, until I come up, with something new
1. DEAD

A Dark New World   
  
By ~ lanabana/ Agent Alana  
  
~ Okay, this is going to be a bit dark, ergo the title, this is my depressed & bitter continuation of the season finale, think Evanescence "My Immortal" and have fun, and please REVIEW ~  
~ Chapter One ~ DEAD ~  
  
Shattered glass, shattered lives, darkness takes over.  
  
Darkness surrounds her; the only source of light is a red neon sign flashing - black and red - Will in tub - black and red - Francie dead - black and red.  
  
Oh the irony of it all, black and red, blindness and blood, death and destruction - the story of her life.  
  
Her body screams in pain as she struggles to pull herself up off the wet concrete bed. She shivers in the cold, despite the ugly heavy sweater appears to be wearing, a true tragedy.  
  
Wandering through the chaos of busy people living their busy lives, she realizes that the only un-normal thing about the scene is that it seems to be on the other side of the world. Then again this IS normal, for her it's just "another day in the life of Sydney Bristow."  
  
So she goes through the motions, she knows them by heart: look for landmarks, call CIA, report to safe house, check out any strange scars on one's person.  
  
The unexpected has become expected, so "why panic?" she concludes; sure it's strange, but she was starting to miss the element of surprise that a halfway normal life was slowly eliminating from her existence.  
  
That's what she tells herself in hopes of dismissing this increasing sinking feeling, in the pit of her stomach, that's saying something has gone terribly wrong.  
  
As the hours linger on, she waits, and the tick of the clock threatens to drive her insane, tick-tock - where's Vaughn? - Tick-tock - where's dad? - Tick-tock - "Flashdance"? - Tick-tock.  
  
She tries to focus, to remember, but her brain is mush, she just knows things, but fails to recall why.  
  
Frustrated she throws back the covers, turns on the lamp, and examines the scar once more, then is gratefully distracted by the opening of her door.  
  
Relief is soon replaced with the realization that the sinking feeling she had worked so hard to ignore has returned full force and is throwing her headfirst into the harsh reality that she has "been missing for almost two years"!  
  
Falling - missing - falling - two years - falling - wedding ring - falling.  
  
She falls to the floor under the weight of the gold around his forth finger. Slowly she wills herself to look up at the stranger sitting in front of her, he's saying something but it's mumbled and jumbled, and the silence is blaring, like an obnoxiously loud bass system, in her ears and she covers them protectively.  
  
She tries to stand up but her legs feel like Jell-O and the floor begins to sway back and forth, she feels a hand reach out to help steady her, but it feels like the hand of death and its owner the villain of her own personal horror movie.  
  
Not a villain everyone obviously and easily hates, but the psychotically good-looking kind. The ones where you would like him, even love him, if under any other circumstance, if he wasn't the one twisting the knife into your heart.  
  
She violently reacts, fearful for her life, without thought she throws him over the bed and across the room, into the wall. She watches in horror as her Guardian Angel falls from grace.  
  
Growing nauseous she quickly stumbles into the bathroom and franticly slams the door shut, locking it before sliding onto the nasty floor and vomiting up blood and water into the hole in the ground.  
  
Hell becomes a CIA safehouse bathroom in Hong Kong. All around her she hears the cries of the confused and damned, soon her sobs join the masses.  
  
Missing, she knows what that really means, "missing" translation "dead". Sydney Bristow is dead, and life has gone on, apparently the world DIDN'T revolve around her.  
  
The only problem is that she ISN'T dead, although at this moment she isn't entirely convinced she is still alive or awake, the pain in her heart says it is still beating.  
  
Thump, thump.  
  
Thump, bang.  
  
Bang, bang.  
  
He's banging on the door now, yelling, screaming her name, demanding entrance; those good looking villains, so persistent, it doesn't make any sense, don't they know they could have anyone they want if they would just ask nicely, and apparently he does, but its no longer her.  
  
Her blood runs cold, and her soul goes numb. Pulling herself up off the floor she takes the bar of soap from the sink and writes a four-letter word on the mirror - DEAD.  
  
With a final look at the ghost in the mirror, she opens the window and sets out to find the killers of Sydney Bristow, may she rest in peace.  
  
In the ally below she listens to the commotion through the open window above her - sound of a broken door, screams of a broken man, shattering of a broken mirror.  
  
Shattered glass, shattered lives, darkness takes over. 


	2. FOUND

A Dark New World By Lanabana/ Agent Alana  
  
(Okay, I am just kind of winging it with the whole plot of this story, trying not to create a theory, but explore the emotions of a "dark new world." I'm not really supporting these ideas as what I believe Sloane is up to, this is VERY extreme. Remember that short story everyone has to read in school, called "The Lottery"? Yeah, for some reason that, Minority Report, and the Left Behind Series are running through my mind. I feel this story is going to quickly get out of control, perhaps I should just leave it as one chapter, but for those who dare to follow my ramblings, have fun!)  
  
~ Chapter Two - FOUND ~  
  
Darkness takes over.  
  
Wet walls, echoes of emptiness, all alone in a street full of strangers.  
  
She walks through the masses of humanity like the living dead, emotionless, thoughtless, and hopeless.  
  
The fact that she has no money, no plan, and is dressed like she went back in time rather than forward, has failed to dawn on her.  
  
Briefly she wonders why so many people are out and about at this obviously late, or early, hour of the day.  
  
Her thoughts of nothingness are interrupted as she walks by a wall of TV screens that seem to sense her arrival and flicker to life- static - sight - sound - Sloane.  
  
"Hello Citizens of Earth, an enemy has escaped from government custody." She lets out a silent scream of horror, and her heart drops to the pit of her stomach, as her face flashes upon all 10 TV screens. She begins to feel claustrophobic, buried alive, as concerned citizens huddle around her to listen to this public service announcement from their all-knowing, all- powerful ruler.  
  
"Should you see this individual contact your local GGH immediately; should she put up a fight, shoot to kill. I have faith in each one of you to protect our planet from those who would seek to destroy the Utopia we have worked so hard to create! And remember don't get caught outside when the sun comes up, I would hate for anyone to suffer an untimely death!"  
  
Murmurs of gratitude, for their caring leader, surround her as the crowd has begun to turn from the screens and towards each other to discuss this latest threat on their safety.  
  
She stands frozen in shock, but begins to thaw when she realizes that her picture is still starring back at her.  
  
"HEY! It's her!"  
  
"Someone call the GGH!"  
  
In the chaos she slips through the crowd and heads for the darkest alley she can possibly find. The target is in sight, and she is running with all her might, she can hear her heart violently pounding in her ears.  
  
Thump thump - 10 feet - Thump thump - 6 feet - Thump thump - so close - Thump thump - black SUV.  
  
Profanity, profanity, so close yet so far away, but who care she knows she is dead anyway, the fact that she is still breathing is a mere technicality, one that will obviously corrected in the very near future!  
  
She suppresses the urge to shout for joy when the tinted window rolls down, and reveals her savior inside.  
  
"Mom!?!"  
  
"Sydney, hurry, get in!"  
  
They drive in silence; she allows the tears to flow freely as the hum of the car sings her to sleep.  
  
Darkness takes over. 


End file.
